dark One Direction - Un sentiment de protection
by MarineFelton
Summary: Les One Direction sont les invités spécial de Mr. Hempton lors de l'ouverture d'un des clubs londonien. Eden, jeune correspondante américaine passait une paisible soirée jusqu'à subir une terrible chose. Niall ne pouvant la laisser dans ce état décider de l'adopter au sein de la quotidienne des cinq hommes, que va-t-il en advenir... M pour language, lemon et dark moment. OCC .


Harry et Louis étaient dans le salon, parlant de tout et rien sur le sofa. Harry se recoiffer de temps en temps, ses bouclettes restant indomptable. Louis le regarder ses yeux se plissant et son sourire collé aux lèvres. Zayn quant à lui dessiner allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, à l'étage. Niall manger un plat devant le PC, regardant des vidéos en tout genre sur youtube. Puis Liam répondait aux tweets de ses fans, se sentant redevable comme à chaque fois. La sonnette sonne. Louis se lève lançant un regard pleins de question à Harry. Qui pouvait bien sonner à cet heure-ci ? Il était 19h00 et personne n'était attendu.

Ouvrant la porte, Louis tombe sur Josh, leur agent. Ce dernier lui lance un grand sourire, avenant comme à son habitude. 

**- Josh !** Salut Louis un sourire en coin. **Comment vas-tu ?  
**

Lui demande-t-il entamant les politesse habituelles. Ce dernier lui répond par la positive et demande à chacuns des membres de venir se concerter dans le salon, Zayn fut le dernier à venir s'installer sur un des canapés, attendant les nouvelles. 

**- Vous n'avez rien de prévu pour ce soir, alors je vous ai organisé une représentation au nouveau club qui viens d'ouvrir tout à l'heure vers 23h. Vous chanterez **_**Irresistible,**_** puis **_**Little Things.**_** Cet acte déservira £2000 pour chacun de vous et £40000 pour une de vos association.  
**

Josh leur explique ça calmement. Zayn hausse un sourcil, puis tous acquiescent. Zayn ne peut s'empêcher de demander:

**- Il y aura des fans meurtrières ? **

Tous s'esclaffe en entendant le jeune brun. Josh secoue la tête, à moitié amusé.

**- Comme à chacunes de vos apparitions. **Répond calmement l'agent, se relevant. **Je vous attend d'ici une heure à cet adresse.  
**Dit l'homme leur donnant un itinéraire sur une feuille. Il s'en va, un petit sourire.

Les cinq amis se regardent, ils ne se sentaient pas dans le besoin de répéter, sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils fallait faire. Une heure environ après, le boysband était devant le bar, scrutant l'énorme bâtiment de renomé qui venait d'ouvrir dans le coin de la ville. Les entrepreneurs avait déjà un commerce en France et en Amérique. Le bar était en mirroir noir, des vitres teinté sûrement, le hall était éclairés par des néons tamisé de différentes couleurs. Harry s'intéresse soudainement à une photo accroché au mur en évidence, désignant une famille composé d'un père abordant la cinquantaine élégante, une blonde du même âge et aux tendances hautaine avec son visage refait et une jeune fille d'environs seize ans ses cheveux une cascade de boucle, ses grand yeux et un sourire timide permettant de la comparer à un ange. L'arrière plan montré que la famille était fortuné, un Yacht le soleil et une page privé, tout indiquè que ces gens avait de l'importance.

Josh vient alors à la rencontre du groupe et leur fais signe de les suivre, les complimentants sur leurs style de cet soirée, qui était un peu plus soignée que leurs style décontracté habituel. Harry hausse les sourcils en voyant que l'homme qu'il venait de voir sur la photo venaît d'apparaître devant eux, quelques rides en plus et des tendances snob. Ses cheveux grisonant contraster avec son teint mat et ses yeux gris clair.

**- Les One Direction! Quel honneur de vous recevoir dans mon club. **  
Fait-il en venant les saluer un par un. Sa chevalière était imposante sur des doigts fin et longs. Zayn lance un regard vers Niall et il ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de travailler pour des gens aussi .. uppés. Généralement un Today Show ou une apparition à une remise de prix suffisait.

**- Ma fille est une grande fan**. Continue l'homme d'un air nonchalent feint. **C'est elle qui m'as demandé de vous faire venir ici, et les désir de ma fille passe avant tout. Vous la rencontrerez sûrement dans la soirée. **Disait-il. Louis se faisait violence pour ne passer pour un arrogant à demander la suite. Mais le " Et..? " lui brûlait les lévres. Comme prédis l'homme continue de son ton faussement mielleux. 

**- Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle soit déçu, sachez le. **

Il repart un sourire malsain au lèvres. Harry n'y croyait pas vraiment, la fille avait l'air si innocente sur la photo. Tous se tournent vers Josh, Niall s'exprime.

**- Je le sens pas ce coup. Je suis venu ici pour chanter. **  
Josh faisait les gros yeux. Impuissant face à la situation, c'était son argent qui était en jeu après tout, en tout bon manager il dit :

**- Essayez d'être gentil et pliès vous à ses conditions pour une fois, le temps d'une soirée**.

Tous se tuent et vont alors dans les coulisses, regardant à travers les rideaux le monde installés aux tables rondes. Beaucoup de gens qui avaient les moyens de se payer une bouteille de champagne à £80. Liam se retourne alors, voulant faire face à ses amis et tombe nez à nez avec des yeux gris perçant, semblable à ceux de leur employeur de cette soirée. Un sourire narquois arborais les lévres pulpeuses, légèrement rosé par un gloss, de la femme se trouvant face aux jeune brun.

**- Liam Payne! Je suis si contente de te rencontrer. **

Dit-elle d'une voix suave, Liam lui sourit doucement se disant que cette fille devait être la fille du patron. Cette jeune femme dégager une assurance hors du commun, elle l'observait droit dans les yeux, ses iris glacé étant si pénétrant. 

**- Je suis enchanté de même, tu dois être la fille..**

**- Du célébre patron des 10 clubs les plus en vues internationalement parlant, ou Juliano Hempton si tu veux. Je m'appelle Kennedy.**  
Elle lui tend sa main, dévoilant des ongles parfaitement manucuré long et rose bonbons. Tout comme son père la fille aux aires de félines avait le teint halé légèrement mat, contrastant avec ses yeux et ses lévres clairs. Elle sourit, dévoilant une dentitions blanche et parfaitement alignés. Ses cheveux était relevés en un énorme chignon aux nuances chocolatés. Liam hausse un sourcils. Quel modestie avait cette fille...

**- Ravi de te connaître dans ce cas Kennedy. **  
Finit-il par pouvoir dire, un sourire timide. Il ne se sentais pas très bien, cette fille l'observait dans ses plus infimes détails, ayant l'impression d'être jugé il s'excuse et part voir Niall, lâchant un soupire et lui racontant alors l'entrevue plutôt maladroite avec Kennedy.

Harry avait observé l'entrevue aux côté de Louis, et ils en restaient perplexe. Ils montent alors sur scène, ayant entendu qu'on les avait annoncer. Ils débutent Little Things, sous le regard d'une bonne centaine de gens. Après leur performance, ils reviennent dans les coulisse et voit une boule de strass sautiller partout.  
**  
- J'en ai eu des frissons!** S'exclame Kennedy, sous le regard assez sceptique de Josh qui leurs faisait signe de garder le sourire devant la jeune femme assez spéciale, en arrière plan. Louis est le premier à la remercier briévement pour ensuite aller boire un coup au côté de Josh. Harry lui asséne un baiser sur la machoire, et elle lui souris en le regardant partir aux côté de Louis. Zayn, Niall et Liam restent entre eux ayant remerciés Kennedy.

La jeune fille n'avait pas fais bonne impression auprès des garçons, de ses airs snob et exagérés on percevait très bien le fait qu'elle n'était pas simple, et qu'elle jouer souvent dans l'extravagance. En plus de ça, on pourrait lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession, mais très rapidement. Elle paraissait fausse et assez sournoise. Une fille gâté quoi.  
Se disait Zayn, assez dégoûté.

Après leurs deuxième performance, Irristible, Kennedy rejoue la même comédie puis les invites à passer à son after, chez elle quelques rues plus loins. Ils acceptent sous les signes d'encouragement de Josh, puis vont se rafraîchir. Harry jouer de ses charmes ayant pour but d'arriver à ses fins comme à son habitude. Louis trouver ce comportement débile et reste en retrait appuyant son coude sur l'epaule de Liam et discutant avec Zayn. Niall part aux toilette ayant une soudaine envie.

Il va alors dans les W.C, voyant sortir un homme à la mine argneuse la machoire carré et un sourire en coin, Niall n'y prête pas plus attend et après s'être soulagé, l'irlandais se lave les mains. Soudainement, il est intriguè par un gémissement, puis des pleures se faisant entendre dans une des cabines, il localise l'endroit et toque à la porte.

**- Vous allez bien ?** Demande-t-il. Silence total. Il entend la personne, une jeune femme à priori, se rhabiller et gesticuler un peu par tout, un peu précipitement. La porte ne s'ouvre pas, intrigué il réitére sa question.

**- Partez s'il vous plaît...**  
Dis une petit voix, détruite. Entendant le son de la voix qui venait de lui répondre il s'entête à ouvrire la porte, et détériore la poignée facilement, ouvrant la porte il vois une jeune fille recroquevillé sur elle même, sa robe de soirée mal ajusté , signe qu'elle s'était bel et bien rhabillé il y a de ça cinq minute. Ses cheveux doré recouvrait son visage. Il reste perplexe puis vient l'aider à la relever. Elle est prise d'un léger spasme et le repousse violemment. Elle tremblais et serrer ses bras contre sa poitrine, elle releve son regard ambré vers le jeune blond, qui était assez affolé à présent. Il détaille les traces de rouges à lévres sauvegement partis de ses lévres encore gonflés, et ses yeux meurtris à force d'avoir pleuré. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, son regard demandant au secours. Niall lui tend la main.

**- Je ne te ferais aucun mal... **  
Il lui dis, essayant d'être convaincant. Après tout, il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé, il n'avais rien remarqué pendant son passage aux urinoirs, ni rien entendu, c'est ce qui l'intrigué le plus. Elle marque un léger temps de pause en regardant la main du jeune homme et tend la sienne, de léger spasme lui prenant de temps en temps. Elle vient serrer la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, restant méfiante, puis prend son sac qui était à ses pieds sortant de la cabine. Niall n'en revenait pas, et rejoins alors les autres. La blonde avait du mal à se laisser aller à l'endroit ou il l'emmener. Il l'isole dans un coin des coulisses et observe les grand yeux ambre de la femme.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?** Demaine l'Irlandais, inquiet pour cet inconnue. Louis et Zayn arrive à ce même moment, et intrigué se positione aux côté de Niall saluant poliment la jeune femme. Elle n'ose regarder que le sol et s'adosse à un des murs. Niall explique la situations à ses confréres et reporte de nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme.

**- Il ... **  
Elle débute puis un torrent de larme la reprend, Zayn ne voulait pas paraître trop pessimiste mais ayant remarqué l'état de la jeune fille et le " Il " qui était rester en suspend, il pensait directement à un rapport sexuel non voulu par la jeune femme. Il en fait part dans l'oreille à Louis. Ce dernier l'observe accablé puis hoche la tête, c'était une possibilité.

Au final Niall décide de ne pas aller à l'After de Kennedy et repart à la villa. Les autres lui avait promis de vite rentrer s'inquiètant tout de même de leurs nouvelle rencontre. La fille était rester silencieuseelle avait juste préciser qu'elle se nommait Eden, et qu'elle provenait de New York. Niall lui avait preter un jogging à lui et elle avait eu le loisir de prendre une douche, même de loger dans la chambre de Niall pour cette nuit. Vers trois heure du matin, elle était encore allongé sous les couettes, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce les yeux grand ouvert. Niall toque à la porte entrouverte:

**- On peut parler ? **  
Elle hoche doucement la tête. Il s'assoit au pied de son propre lit et lui demande:

**-Tu voudrais me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?**

Les yeux de la jeune blonde, s'humidifie et Niall l'arrête, s'excusant. Elle se redresse et secoue la tête. Elle débute avec une petite voix:

**- Les toilettes des femmes était fermés à ce moment-là de la soirée, vous veniez d'arrivé j'avais cru comprendre par les cris de Kennedy.** Niall fais les gros yeux, Eden connaissait Kennedy ? Il l'ecoute attentivement. Elle poursuit. **J'avais donc eu l'idée d'aller dans les toilettes pour homme, histoire de me remaquiller, en plus de ça il n'y avait personne.. Et puis.. Cet homme est rentré.. Je me souviens de son horrible sourire refait, ses gros doigts, il puait l'eau de cologne et l'argent sale.. J'avais décidé de m'éclipser mais je.. Il.. Il m'as attraper par le bras **(Elle commence à sangloter portant une mains sur son épaule descendant jusqu'à son coude) **et il m'as violement pousser dans cette cabine, il ma remonté la robe et... Je n'ai rien vu venir.. Il ne voulait plus me lâcher. **

Niall baisse les yeux, n'osant pas la brusquer. Il se prenait de compassion pour la jeune femme et acqueice,la laisse, lui conseillant de dormir. En sortant de la chambre il voit Louis, Harry Zayn et Liam devant la porte étant resté sans voix. Ils avaient tout entendus. Tous se regardèrent assez mal pour Eden. Niall referme doucement la porte et tous s'enferme dans la chambre voisine, celle d'Harry.

**- Si Kennedy et elle se connaissait pourquoi Kennedy n'as pas chercher à savoir où Eden était passé tout ce temps ? ** Demande soudainement Louis, allongé au dessus des draps d'Harry. Liam lui jette un regard se faisant légèrement tourner avec la chaise de bureau. Zayn se gratte les cheveux assez gêné.

**- Kennedy n'as pas l'air d'être la plus grande et gentille amie que les filles rêve d'avoir .. **

Dit-il d'un ton monotone. Tous acquiescent et se tourne vers Harry, se dernier se ronge les ongles écoutant briévement la discussion, le silence régnant, le bouclé reléve sa tête vers ses amis et se stope lentement.

**- Quoi ? **Demande-t-il. ****

- Il y a quoi avec Mademoiselle Kennedy ? Demande Liam, posant la question que tous se poser dans la tête. Harry hausse les épaules, fronçant un sourcils.

**- Rien du tout, c'est rien de plus qu'une fille qui veut bien se donner comme d'habitude pourquoi me le demander? Mais rien ne s'est passé si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir! **

Tous lévent les yeux aux ciels devant le comportement enjôleur de leur frère. Ils entendent alors un bruit provenant de la chambre de Niall occupée par Eden. Un cri. Tous se précipitent dans la chambre et c'est Zayn qui entre en regardant Eden. Elle tremblait et avait des spasmes considérables.

**- Qu'y a-t-il ? **Demande Louis, assez intrigué, en respectant une barrière imaginaire entre elle et lui alors que Zayn était à côté du balcon.

**- J'ai fais un cauchemars.. **  
Elle dis simplement, tout en leur demandant de partir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu une femme leur parler ainsi. Tous partes à l'exception de Louis. Il reste à la regarder un instant, puis s'en va. Il se retourne avant de franchir la porte.

**- Si tu as besoin.. On est tout les cinq là pour toi. **  
Il lâche simplement, avant de lui faire un petit sourire, et referme la porte derrière lui. 

Eden reste dans la même position, et ne trouve le sommeil qu'une heure plus tard. 


End file.
